


Heart's Eyes: John & Phones=Hearts in A Scandal in Belgravia

by Tendergingergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendergingergirl/pseuds/Tendergingergirl
Summary: A mini meta





	Heart's Eyes: John & Phones=Hearts in A Scandal in Belgravia

 

 

 

I just realized while watching ASiB recently, exactly WHY John was looking at Sherlock like this:

 This is one of the quick/hidden shots they like to put in. It speaks to the subtext. In this scene, Irene had just reached out her hand towards Sherlock for her phone( HIS Heart). That is when John looks at him;his eyes darting to the phone in Sherlock’s hand. This was us being shown John’s true feelings and fear and also, again, reminding the audience of the importance of phones and their meaning in the show. I always thought it a little odd for John to suddenly look like this when he seems pretty calm throughout the rest of the scene. Now, it makes sense.

  


End file.
